


13 Days of Halloween - Candy

by BleedingInk



Series: Halloween Challenge [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Candy, F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingInk/pseuds/BleedingInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna is stocking up candy to give away on Halloween. Dean just wants to stuff his face. They both reach for the last bag of candy corn and things... escalate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	13 Days of Halloween - Candy

Anna put more candy bars in her cart and checked the list her mother had given her. She could be doing so many things right now, she though as she crossed out another item. Like catching up on all her TV shows or reading those books she hadn’t finished or just wasting her time and her youth on the Internet, as it was her absolute right to do.

But her mother had caught her idling in the living room and instead of considering that maybe her poor daughter was tired after a long day at college and work and therefore deserved some slack, she had decided it was best to put her to do something useful. If the Miltons had a family crest, the phrase “If you have time to lean, you have time to clean” would be engraved on it on golden letters.

“Come on, I can’t go and you know how fast good candy sells out,” Mrs. Milton had insisted as she practically forced the car keys in Anna’s hand. “You used to love for candy!”

“That was when I was still allowed to eat it,” Anna had complained to no avail as she was miserably dragged outside. “Mom…”

Her dear mother had slammed the door in her face, in an action that clearly meant: “Come back with the candy or don’t come back”. And there was really no arguing with that.

Anna supposed it was necessary. Since her father was the community’s pastor, basically every kid in the neighborhood stopped at their house for trick-or-treating. They had to stock up as much candy as possible if they didn’t want to run out by eight.

And she was almost finished. At last.

All she had left to pick up was the…

Candy corn. There was only one bag left of candy corn on the shelf. Goddammit, that thing was awful, who needed so much of it? With a sigh, she reached out to grab it…

A guy with brown hair and a leather jacket grabbed it at exactly the same time.

They eyed each other with suspicion, like fencers measuring up their opponent. He had a face full of freckles and big, bright green eyes. Granted, he was pretty easy on the eyes, but Anna just wanted to finish this errand and run back home, so she wasn’t exactly in the mood to be ogling at anybody. And besides, by the amount of yellow and orange she could distinguish in his cart, it was pretty obvious he was the reason the candy corn shelf was empty.

“Seriously, dude?” Anna asked, wrinkling her nose. “That’s gross.”

The guy lowered his gaze for a moment, slightly embarrassed, but he didn’t let go off the bag.

“This is my life, and these are my choices,” he replied, with a shrug. “Now if you could please…”

He tried to pull the bag, but Anna gripped it even tighter.

“No,” she protested. “You already took pretty much all of it!”

“But you don’t even like it,” he argued, trying to pull it again.

“But the kids who come trick-or-treating to my house do,” Anna replied, pulling the bag towards herself again.

“Well, I’m sorry for them,” the guy shrugged.

“So you’re not even taking that to give it away?” Anna raised her voice in frustration. She was vaguely aware that some people were turning heads towards the two of them, but she was finding it hard to care. She had just decided she was looking at the most selfish, obnoxious human being she had ever or would ever cross paths with.

The guy at least had the decency to blush underneath his freckles, but he still didn’t let go off the bag.

“Like I said: my life, my choices,” he repeated. Anna had the distinctive impression it wasn’t the first time he had to justify himself to someone over this. “Now, could you…?”

“No,” Anna hanged onto the bag like her life depended on it. “You’re going to have to pry this candy corn from my cold, dead hands.”

“Sweetheart, this is getting really ridiculous…”

“Says the guy who clearly intends to eat half of the candy in the store.”

“Excuse me,” the store manager approached them. “Is there a problem here? Oh, hello sweetie.”

“Hello, Missouri,” Anna replied with a smug smile. Missouri belonged to her father’s congregation and she had known Anna since before she could walk. It was safe to assume she would get on her side. “Please tell this asshole to let go of the candy corn.”

“Okay, wow, that was unnecessary,” the guy protested.

“You’re acting like an asshole, I’m just calling it like it is,” Anna shrugged. “He’s already taking an obscene amount with him.”

Missouri checked the guy’s cart and confirmed exactly what Anna was claiming.

“Well…” she muttered, uncomfortable. “I mean, if he intends to pay for those, he has a right to take as many as he wants.”

“There you go, paying costumer privileges,” the guy said, and again tried to pull the bag towards him, and again, Anna opposed him.

“I’m a paying costumer too, and I want this candy corn,” Anna protested. “You already took too many of them.”

“You heard the lady. I can take as many as I want.”

“Oh, please, she’s just saying that to be nice to you. She’s actually judging you as hard as I am.”

“Don’t drag me into this,” Missouri said, raising her hands and walking away. Anna and the guy glared at each other, annoyed and stubborn.

“Rock, paper, scissors?” he proposed.

“What are we, twelve?”

“Can you think of a better way to solve this?”

Anna bit the inside of her cheek, and agreed with a curt nod. Carefully, almost as if to make sure the other wasn’t about to trick them, they left the bone of contention back in the shelf. They extended their hands, made a fist with them and…

… Anna snatched the bag and sprinted away with her cart.

Yes, it was immature and childish. Yes, it was against the rules of fair game. No, she didn’t care, and no, she didn’t stop when the guy shouted “Hey, wait!” because he was an asshole and had enough candy corn to feed himself for a year, so screw him.

She could see the checkout line right ahead, if she only could…

It happened so fast Anna couldn’t react in time.

The guy appeared from one of the alleys, blocking her path with his cart. Maybe he just intended for Anna to slow down, but she was going too fast, and what happened instead was that she tried to stop, but her cart kept going without her and collapsed with his. The cart knocked the guy, who waved his arms like a headless chicken and held on to whatever was closer, which was the shelf by his right…

… and it turned out those weren’t as stable as they looked.

By the time the domino effect of the shelves falling on each other, Anna was already hearing her mother’s voice in her head. And she didn’t sound happy.

“What the hell?”

“Missouri, I am so sorry…”

Missouri gave her a look that clearly meant Anna’s apologies weren’t going to fix a damn thing.

“Well, I am sorry too,” she declared.

And that was how Anna ended up sitting in the parking lot, banned from the grocery store for an indefinite amount of time and calculating how much exactly she had to pay from the bill Missouri had slapped on him and Dean Winchester. She found out her name because Missouri jotted it down and took a picture of him so that future employees knew to kick him out of the store if he ever showed his face there again.

“So if we divide this here… the total is eight hundred, fifty six dollars and twenty five cents each.”

“My mother is going to kill me,” Anna commented, staring into the void with pure desperation.

“You think that’s bad? Your mother will probably forgive you and move on, ‘cause that’s what moms do,” Dean said. “My brother’s never going to let me live this down. I mean, this is the anecdote he will tell at my wedding.”

“Why would he?” Anna frowned, confused.

“I don’t know, but he’ll probably make it sound like I was coming on to you,” Dean said, rolling his eyes.

“Were you coming on to me?”

“… nope,” Dean replied, but Anna got the impression he spoke too slow and avoided her gaze.

They sat there in silence, neither of them entirely sure what to say now or where to go from there.

“Hey, but at least I got these free,” Dean commented opening his jacket to reveal a bag of candy corn carefully tucked inside. Anna stared in utter disbelief as Dean snapped it open. “Want some?” he asked, when he noticed.

“You have to be the messiest, most insane person I have ever met,” Anna declared.

“Hey, if you don’t like them, I also got these,” Dean said, taking out some chocolate bars from another pocket. “You want them?”

“Yeah, sure, why not?” Anna muttered, snatching them from his hand.

Dean smiled and continued to shove handfuls of candy corn into his mouth.

“Joys of Halloween, huh?”

“You said it.”


End file.
